Beast King Card Magic
Beast King Card Magic (獣王札魔法, Jūōfuda Mahō).is a Holder Magic which involves the use of very rare Magic Cards in order to summon a Beast King . There are many Beast Kings. But the main 8 are called the Octanimal Kings of Council . Description Beast King Card Magic is a variant of Card Magic which allows the user to summon one of the 8 Beast Kings of the world through the use of Beast Cards and a magic phrase. Each summon uses up a lot of Magic power, even if the summon doesnt work. The Four Golden Rules *You cannot summon two Kings that dont like each other at the same time or else they will both quickly return if they see each other *If you summon a King for a reason they don't believe is valid they have a right to punish you with an agreed punishment. *If a King is in the middle of business that cannot be unattended he can reject your call. This is very disadvantageous as it can cause the user to waste their magic on nothing. *If the summoner is someone unauthorised by the original owner of the cards then the Beast King will attack the summoner. Beast King Cards There are lots of Beast Kings in the world each of them can be summoned with a magical card. In order to make the Cards the Beast King must willingly sign a verbal pact with you. The only way to do that would be to impress them(e.g the Rhino king wanted Katsuro Yamada to make him laugh). Once the pact is signed the King can be summoned using the card. In order to summon the Beast King a chant must be uttered. Discovered Beast King Cards There cards are being used and have been discovered Tenma the Monkey King Tenma is the King of the monkeys. He is very wise, however he does have a jokey laid back side when relaxed and not fighting. He smites foes with his staff which can also be transformed into a bladed nunchuk. His special move is the ability to change his size. He is also one of the Octanimal Kings. *'Element':Lightning *'Weapon': His monkey staff which can turn into a Nunchuk *'Task to Please': Walk the Path of Doom course and survive an arena fight against his toughest warriors *'Relatioships with other kings': Simone the Lion King (Close friend), Cornelius the Rhino King (Dislikes), Alia the Crane Queen (Neutral terms), Shadow the Wolf King (Neutral) *'Magic Chant: "Tenma the Monkey King, please head my call. Come to my aid, the most agile king of all!!"'' Simone the Lion king Simone is the self proclaimed "King of beasts". He is very brave and a great warrior in battle. However he does have very strong pride and a huge ego. His main weapon is his sword which can split into two seperate swords. His special move is his "Fear Factor" attack. Simone releases a hallucigan agent into the air through his sweat that can manipulate the opponents confidence. He's the leader of the Octanimal Kings. *'''Element: Wind *'Weapon': Sword (can split into two) *'Task to Please: '''Help his son find a date *'Relationships with other Kings': Tenma the Monkey King (Close friend), Cornelius the Rhino King (Dislikes, can be persuaded to work with him by Tenma), Alia the Crane Queen (On and Off terms, can still work together), Shadow the Wolf King (Dislikes). *'Magic Chant': "''Simone the Lion King, please head my call. Come to my aid, the fiercest king of all!!" 'Zeyzz the Sloth King Zeyzz is one of the laziest of Beast kings. However, he's known to be excellent in battle. When not in battle he acts very sluggishly and speaks in a drowsy tone (he even has a tendancy to sleep during conversations). His special ability is called "Sleep Sense". When Zeyzz is a sleep his relfexes are multiplied by 100 and he can dodge even the fastest of attacks. His weapons a the "SleeperRangs". Z-shaped boomerangs that make those who are hit get more tired till they fall asleep. *'''Element:Smoke *'Weapon': SleepeRangs *'Task to please': Guess his Magic Chant (he was too lazy to come up with a better task). *'Relatioships with other Kings': Neutral with all apart from Alia the Crane Queen who dislikes him *'Magic Chant': "Zeyzz the Sloth King, please head my call. Come to my aid, the laziest king of all!" Rach the Spider King Rach is an easy going Beast King. His calm persona allows him to remain in control of his Kingdom while chaos is around. He has a very long lasting temper and is quick to calm down if he does get angry. His special ability is that he can fly. He is one of the only spiders that can fly and he is also the one spider that produces webs from in front of him and not out of his rear. Rach is also a member of the Octanimal Kings of Council. *'Element': Ice *'Weapon': Webs *'Task to please': *'Relatioships with other Kings': Neutral with every king apart from Shadow the Wolf King who he cannot trust *'Magic Chant': "Rach the Spider King, please head my call. Come to my aid, the coolest king of all!" Undiscovered Cards Not alot is known about these Beast Kings' abilities, yet they are known to exist and can be found. Cornelius the Rhino King Cornelius is the King of the Rhinos. He's very hard headed and very stubborn at times. He has a limited sense of humor and only Katsuro has ever made him laugh. Overall he has a good heart, His main weapon is his hammer which can cause thunderous earthquakes and shockwaves. His special move is his ability to create clones of himself in order to fight for him. He's an Octanimal King *'Element: '''Earth *'Weapon': Hammer *'Task to please: Make him laugh (It's simpler than it sounds) *'''Relationships with other Kings: Tenma the Monkey King (Dislikes), Simone the Lion King (Neutral terms), Alia the Crane Queen (Neutral terms) Shadow the Wolf King (Neutral/Positive terms) *'Magic Chant: '''N/A Shadow the Wolf King Not much is known about Shadow apart from the fact that he is very quiet and keeps to himself. *'Element': Poison *'Weapon':N/A *'Task to please': N/A *'Relationships with other Kings':Tenma the Monkey King (Never encountered), Simone the Lion King (Dislikes), Cornelius the Rhino King (Neutral), Alia the Crane Queen (Dislikes) *'Magic Chant: N/A Alia the Crane Queen Alia is the queen of the Cranes and she seems to be the poshest of the Octanmal Kings. She always uses manners and hates rudeness. Her main weapons are her metal talons on her feet and her special ability is to heal people using her "Holy Water" technique. *'''Element:Water *'Weapon':Metal talons *'Task to please':N/A *'Relationships with other Kings': Tenma the Monkey King (Neutral terms), Simone the Lion King (On and Off, can still work together), Cornelius the Rhino King (Neutral terms) Shadow the Wolf King ( Dislikes) *'Magic Chant':'' N/A'' Category:Holder Magic Category:Card Magic